


Two Omega's and a Boss

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Lots of Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, man smut, more terms as I update, thank god for slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz is running Mother Base while Big Boss is off on a mission. All is fine until he finds out Ocelot has gone into heat and he needs to deal with him before Ocelot gets loose on Mother Base. Takes place post-Peace Walker and Pre-Phantom Pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations from the Metal Gear series. Everything belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami.

Three days.

Big Boss had been gone three days and so far Mother Base hadn’t collapsed due to incompetence, or poor morality amongst the troops, and Mother Base was busy with construction of another building. 

Kaz could breathe easy.

He could peacefully go over his paperwork. Check the incoming funds, the latest research and development requirements, any reports on soldiers sent out to conflicts, and make a short list of the latest volunteers for their rapidly growing base of operations that he would deliver to Big Boss for final confirmation.

It was a good day.

That is until a soldier bolted into his office and collapsed to his knees in front of Kaz’s desk.

Kaz’s pen hovered above the paperwork.

“Sir!”

Kaz sighed.

“What is it?”

The soldier quickly got to his feet.

“Sir, you need to come quick!”

“Just tell me!” Kaz snapped.

“Sir it’s… it’s Revolver Ocelot.” The soldier swallowed.

“What about him?” Kaz frowned. 

“S-Sir, he’s… he’s…”

“Yes?”

“He’s gone into heat, sir.” The soldier said quietly.

Kaz blinked, slowly, then his eyes widened.

“Holy fucking shit.” Kaz said, standing up from his desk. “Take me to him.”

~~

When Big Boss had brought Ocelot to Mother Base, it was a tense, almost apocalyptic, few weeks. Big Boss had ordered the entire base scrubbed from the roof top to the support pillars. Everything was cleaned, repaired, and made to look state of the art. It had also meant some hard late night conversations between Kaz and Big Boss. Notably where Kaz stood in the Big Boss’s constantly growing harem.

Kaz had known from the get go that Big Boss was already bonded to someone else, not that he ever got any details about this other someone, but he knew when they were in bed together that Boss would bite his neck but never hard enough to break the skin, and he would stop before they were knotted together.

Kaz might be an Omega, but he was damn tough fighter and he was technically second in command to Big Boss. 

On the first day Ocelot arrived, Boss had reassured Kaz that things would be fine.

And then on the second day, Ocelot and Big Boss had an epic fight that could be heard all over Mother Base.

They destroyed one of the towers, sent eighteen soldiers to the infirmary, and set fire to the aquarium.

And then they disappeared for several days and returned.

Ocelot reeked of Big Boss, his eyes glazed, parts of his exposed neck bitten purple and scarlet red.

And Big Boss?

For the first time that Kaz had met him, the man was content.

But this time Big Boss wasn’t here and Ocelot had gone into heat.

With the large Alpha population on Mother Base, usually Big Boss would whisk Ocelot away for a week or so when he would go into heat, but now with Big Boss gone...

Kaz followed the soldier down the walkway past the rising curious crowd of Alpha’s who were watching Ocelot’s door a little too intently. Their arousal was mixed with a heavy dose of fear as Ocelot yowled like a cat inside his office.

Kaz shooed the men away and hesitantly knocked on the door.

When he didn’t hear a response, he opened the door, wrinkling his nose at the heavy smell of slick and unfulfilled Omega.

The room was pitch-black, a miracle considering where they were stationed, but the blinds were pulled, blocking the inquisitive gazes of Alphas.

“Ocelot?” Kaz called, closing the door behind him.

“Get the fuck out.” Ocelot hissed.

Kaz frowned and fumbled around the room until he found the lamp on Ocelot’s desk. He switched it on, mindful that for some Omega’s, the bright light was a painful experience.

Ocelot was on the floor behind his desk, his back propped against the wall, his scarf cast aside, his shirt opened, his pants unbuckled, and his cock leaking as he stroked himself.

Kaz swallowed.

“I said, get the fuck out.” Ocelot hissed again. His eyes were squeezed shut, sweat dripping from his temple.

“Ocelot, you were yowling.” Kaz said gently and Ocelot clenched his jaw, thumping his head back against the wall as he squeezed his cock.

“I said get the fuck out!” Ocelot yelled.

“Big Boss isn’t here and there’s a fucking queue outside waiting for you. I can’t let you loose on Mother Base, god only knows what’ll happen.” Kaz sighed.

Ocelot moaned as he stroked his own cock, rubbing his thumb against his swollen head.

Kaz shifted, licking his lips.

Ocelot smelled, well, it was hard to describe. He smelled like something foreign, something secretive and hidden, but worst of all he smelled faintly like Big Boss.

Kaz remembered the murderous look Ocelot had given him when he had first arrived at Mother Base and sniffed him in passing.

But that was then, and while he and Ocelot might not always see eye to eye, okay, that was putting it mildly, they worked together for Big Boss. 

Even if Ocelot was Big Boss’s mate.

But Big Boss wasn’t on base, he was off somewhere where there was limited contact and Ocelot’s smell was downright delicious. Even though Kaz was an Omega, he could appreciate the sweet, almost spicy, smell of slick. And he had always been a bit curious about Ocelot’s flavour…

He might never get another chance.

Kaz eased himself to his knees, mindful of Ocelot’s aggressive nature, even for an Omega, and bent over, brushing Ocelot’s hand away. He wrapped his hand around the base of Ocelot’s cock and dragged his tongue through the pearl of cum on the tip. 

Ocelot moaned, his mouth falling open, sinking his finger into Kaz’s hair, holding on tightly as he jerked his hips.

Kaz glanced up at Ocelot, swallowing his swollen cock with all the care and expertise of being a class S cock sucker. To be honest, Ocelot’s cock wasn’t all that bad, and he tasted faintly of curry. Kaz wondered if Boss had been dictating what Ocelot ate. A right for any Alpha, but Kaz couldn’t see Ocelot giving in easily.

Within moments of bobbing his head, Ocelot shuddered and Kaz swallowed the load. He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Better?”

Ocelot nodded shakily.

“Where’s… where’s Snake?” Ocelot rasped, pulling off his shirt and tossing into a corner.

“On a mission, like I said.” Kaz said, watching as Ocelot rubbed the muscle between his neck and shoulder, his eyes drifting shut.

“Call him back.”

“We can’t. He’s out of contact.” 

Ocelot cracked open an eye.

“Call. Him. Back.”

“We. Can’t.”

Ocelot opened both eyes and leaned close to Kaz.

“You’re a fucking shitty second in command.” Ocelot hissed.

“At least I’m not a bitch.” Kaz spat back.

“Says the Mother Base cum bucket.”

Kaz’s gritted his teeth, even as someone knocked on the door. He spun around.

“What is it?” He demanded, peeking around the edge of the desk.

The door opened and a faceless soldier popped his head in.

“Um, Commander Kaz?”

“What is it?”

“The other soldiers were, um, well they were wondering if Major Ocelot would be doing his rounds soon?”

Kaz stared at the soldier.

“No, Major Ocelot will not be doing rounds today. Now close the fucking door, tell the other soldiers to fuck off, because when Big Boss finds out that his men have been waiting to jump Major Ocelot, those soldiers are going to end up swimming with the sharks!”

“Sir, yes sir!” The soldier said, hastily slamming the door. 

Kaz jumped when Ocelot grabbed his shoulder.

“Let them in.” Ocelot rasped.

“What!? Are you insane?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ocelot said, trying to stand and falling. He grunted, kicking off one of his boots. “And it won’t be the last.”

Kaz’s jaw dropped. 

“If Boss knew you’d said that he would—”

“Like I’m scared of that Snake.” Ocelot said. He collapsed against the wall again, squeezing his eyes shut and covered his face, struggling inwardly before he threw his head back and howled like a cat in heat.

It made the hair on Kaz’s arms rise.

“I want to be fucked!”

“I’ll fuck you!” Kaz blurted.

Ocelot stilled, his eyes opening. 

“What?”

Kaz felt himself flush with heat.

“I said, I’ll fuck you.”

Ocelot looked him up and down, and scowled.

“You don’t weigh enough, your too small, and your cock—”

“My cock is fine! Do you want to fuck or not?” Kaz snapped.

Kaz could only yelp when Ocelot tackled him to the floor and proceeded to tear off his shirt, attacking his skin with teeth. Kaz moaned, grabbing hold of Ocelot’s shoulders as the man above him ground against him.

For being an Omega, Ocelot was really fucking aggressive.

Kaz shook his head and in a move that would have made Snake proud, he rolled them both so he was on top and Ocelot under him. Ocelot started up at him before smirking.

“Now what?”

Kaz licked his lips, grounding his ass against Ocelot’s cock.

“We are going to fuck.” Kaz purred.

“Bitch.” Ocelot grabbed Kaz’s hair and dragged him down for a lip bruising kiss.

“Said the slut,” Kaz gasped.

Neither of them noticed the helicopter coming in to land.


	2. Chapter 2

Their clothing was gone, cast somewhere in the shadows of Ocelot’s office while their hands tugged on the others cock, moans turning into whines as slick fingers slipped into unbearable heat and tightness. 

“S-Snake,” Ocelot whispered, pressing his face into the crook of Kaz’s neck. He inhaled deeply and whined unhappily when he smelled Kaz’s scent.

“B-Boss,” Kaz mewled, lifting his leg and placing it on top of Ocelots. He moaned as Ocelot’s fingers sunk deeper inside, spreading and scissoring his fingers, stretching his ass. 

They were both so occupied they never noticed the door open.

Snake stepped in and closed the door behind him, drowning in the smell of slick and Omega heat and sex.

No wonder there were sixty soldiers outside all challenging him to fight. 

They didn’t last long.

Snake watched as Ocelot tongue fucked Kaz’s mouth, grinding his cock against Kaz’s cock, his fingers sunk deep in Kaz’s ass while Kaz clawed at Ocelot’s ass, his other hand frantically pumping Ocelot’s cock.

Snake sniffed the air again. It was hard to tell over the tantalizing smell of slick and heat but he pinpointed the smell of curry and Snake grinned.

He approached the two men on the floor and stood over them then leaned down. He grabbed Kaz’s side, startling the man, and at the same time grabbed Ocelot’s arm and rolled them so Kaz was on the bottom and Ocelot on top. Kaz looked up, his eyes wide while Ocelot buried his face in his neck, licking and nipping the sensitive skin.

“B-Boss!” Kaz gasped.

Snake hummed, kneeling behind Ocelot on the floor.

“Good to see you handling Mother Base, Kaz.” Snake rumbled, roughly spreading Ocelot’s ass cheeks. He smiled as Kaz’s fingers started to pull from Ocelot’s swollen entrance. “No, no, keep fucking him.”

Kaz stilled and Ocelot moaned, raising his head. He glanced over his shoulder.

“J-John?”

“Losing it already?” Snake murmured. 

Ocelot nodded.

“Good.” Snake eased away, content to watch the pair.

“Boss?” 

“Fuck him, Kaz.” Snake ordered, taking the empty office chair.

Ocelot moaned, again and crawled off of Kaz. He crawled onto his hands and knees, lowering his head to rest on the carpeted floor. 

Utter submission.

Kaz panted, glancing at Boss worriedly but Boss seemed content to watch them. He sat up and crawled behind Ocelot. With a shaking hand he gripped Ocelot’s hips and guided his cock to Ocelot’s entrance. He swallowed and pushed in, groaning at the almost unbearable tightness of Ocelot’s ass.

Ocelot whined and pawed at the carpet as Kaz started thrusting, his movements jerky and unbalanced at first before he quickly found a rhythm that suited both of them. 

Kaz groaned, tilting his head back and completely forgetting about Boss.

Snake lit one of his cigars.

Watching two Omega’s fuck was a thing of beauty.

Or frustration, depending upon the parties involved.

Kaz was fucking Ocelot like there was no tomorrow, his hands digging into Ocelot’s thighs, his hips frantically thrusting, and his head tipped back as he whined low and needy in his throat.

Ocelot head was buried in his arms on the floor as he mewled, meeting Kaz’s thrusts. 

It wouldn’t be enough for either of them.

Omega’s were meant to be fucked, not fuck each other, and certainly not other Omegas. 

Especially in the presence of an Alpha. 

Kaz’s forehead screwed up, his mouth falling open as he thrust harder, faster, but it was like there was something missing. He whined, pulling out of Ocelot.

Ocelot moaned, and when nothing else happened, he pushed himself up on his arms and glanced back to Kaz’s distraught face.

“I-I can’t,” 

Ocelot turned to Snake.

Ocelot’s face was flushed, his skin a soft pink and covered in sweat. Snake could see Ocelot clinging internally to the last vestiges of control. A lesser Omega would have been wailing by now, begging to cum.

“Come here,” Snake rumbled. He spread his legs and patted his thigh. 

Ocelot crawled towards Snake on hands and knees and kneeled in front of Snake, his attention solely on the man as Snake gripped his chin and unzipped his uniformed pants, pulling out his large, thick, hard cock.

Snake pressed the tip of his cock against Ocelot’s lips. “Open.”

Obediently Ocelot opened his mouth, his eyes falling shut as he moaned, his tongue flicking out to taste the hot flesh.

Kaz was chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes wide, watching as Ocelot took more and more of Snake’s cock. Snake’s grip on his chin moving to grip the back of Ocelot’s head, firmly pushing Ocelot further down on his cock.

Kaz licked his lips.

He wanted to do that.

More than fucking Ocelot in the ass, he wanted Snake’s cock.

He didn’t realise Snake was calling him until Ocelot chocked, and Snake let him up.

“Come here, Kaz.” 

Kaz crept closer to Ocelot and Snake. He kneeled next to Ocelot, looking up at Boss expectantly.

Snake sunk his other hand in Kaz’s hair and tugged him towards his cock.

“You two, place nice.” Snake ordered.

Kaz glanced at Ocelot and the Russian’s eyes were fixed on Snake’s cock. He was actually surprised Ocelot hadn’t discovered into a useless, whining, mewling, pile of Omega heat yet. Ocelot must have had some sort of training to not be a typical heat stressed Omega.

Another tug on his hair and Kaz leaned forward, nuzzling against Snake’s cock. He was joined seconds later by Ocelot who suckled the veins on the side, his eyes glazed.

Maybe Kaz was wrong.

Snake groaned as Kaz and Ocelot’s tongues lapped at his cock, their tongues dancing and swiping across the tip of his cock, greedily claiming the pearls of pre-cum that leaked out. One of them whined, Snake wasn’t sure which, and Ocelot turned his head, kissing Kaz and sharing the treat.

He could fuck them both. Kaz would be easier because he wasn’t in heat but Ocelot needed to be desperately fucked, and soon. Snake could tell by the way Ocelot was starting to shift on his knees, the way his fingers dug into the fabric on Snake’s legs, the desperate mewls starting to crawl their way up his throat. 

Soon Ocelot would be just like when Snake first found him all those years ago with his fingers buried in his ass, biting his gloves to keep quiet while he spread his legs like a whore in the food storage shed in Russia.

Oh, the fun Snake had with Ocelot. 

Snake grinned.

Soft mewls drew him back to the present and he couldn’t stop the chuckle as the sight of the two men. They were licking each other’s lips. Kaz hands in Ocelot’s hair while Ocelot gripped Kaz’s jaw, moaning into his mouth.

He sighed and gripped them both by the back of their hair, he tugged them apart. They whined, a string of saliva connected their lips.

“Kaz, on your belly,” Snake rumbled.

Licking his lips, Kaz wiggled back away from Snake and lay on the floor. He grinned as Snake nudged his legs apart and sat behind him, lifting his hips. Kaz moaned at the familiar smell and heavy weight Snake offered. He felt Snake’s cock nudging his entrance and groaned.

No stretching, no waiting, Kaz’s own slick to ready him.

This was going to be good.

He couldn’t hold back the cry that crawled its way through his throat as Snake thrust in, holding him tight as Kaz tried to claw away on the carpet.

It hurt, it fucking burned, even with the slick, but Snake’s cock was so fucking big and it’d been so fucking long and—

His eyes widened as the smell of room changed and acidic scent took the spicy sweetness that had been there.

“Adam,” Snake snapped, and Kaz jumped as Ocelot was tossed onto the floor next to him.

Ocelot growled something in Russian and yelped as Snake struck his ass. Snake said something vicious in Russian and Ocelot bit his bottom lip, glaring at Kaz.

Kaz wanted to ask what the fuck was going on but Snake gripped his hips again and started fucking him hard and fast and it was all Kaz could do to whine and try and keep up.

Snake’s hand left his hip and curled around his erection, jerking him with rough, firm strokes.

Kaz panted, his eyes screwing shut as his orgasm finally caught up to him. All the playing with Ocelot, all the cock sucking, and finally fucking? His back arched as he came, thrusting into Snake’s grip.

When he finished, he collapsed on the floor panting. He opened his eyes and saw Ocelot watching him. Frustration and betrayal clear in those blue eyes.

Snake pulled out of him and Kaz licked his lips as Snake ran his hands along Ocelot’s back, he leaned over his body to kiss the back of his head. Ocelot jerked his head away, growing low in his throat. Snake stilled above him before he tried again and pressed his lips to the shell of Ocelot’s ear, whispering softly.

Ocelot jerked away again and snapped at Snake.

Snake growled, a warning that sent shivers up Kaz’s back, and Ocelot stilled before his lips curled and he spat something in Russian.

Snake fucking snarled back at him and grabbed the back of Ocelot’s neck, holding him in place as he kicked his legs apart.

Ocelot’s hands went to the grip on his neck and he bared his teeth.

“Last time, Ocelot.” Snake warned.

“What’s wrong?” Kaz slurred, still catching his breath.

“He doesn’t want me to fucking touch him.” Snake said.

Ocelot wiggled under Snake’s weight, grunting.

“That’s a surprise. He was ready to let the guys outside fuck him ‘cuz you weren’t here.” Kaz hummed.

Ocelot’s eyes flashed to Kaz and Kaz thought he saw fear in those eyes.

“What?” Snake rasped.

“He said it wouldn’t be the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.” Kaz sighed, running his hand through his hair. Let that be a lesson to Ocelot for trying to be too greedy.

“Adam, is this true?”

The smell of the room had changed again from anger to downright vicious jealously.

Ocelot had challenged Snake’s claim on him.

And like hell Snake was going to let get away with it.

“You weren’t here,” Ocelot finally said.

Snake snarled, his hands bruising Ocelot’s hips as he jerked the man back onto his knees and forced him onto his face. 

Kaz could only lick his lips as he watched with hooded eyes as Snake brutally fucked Ocelot. No love, no affection, just pure dominance. But as Ocelot’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth parted, gasping, Kaz had a strange feeling that that was what Ocelot wanted all along.

Masochist.

Kaz scooted closer to Ocelot, their faces separated by inches.

“Said the bitch.” Kaz cooed.

Ocelot’s eyes snapped open and he went to say something, no doubt something acidic, when Snake pulled out. He didn’t have a chance to object because Snake rolled him onto his back and placed Ocelot’s let leg over his shoulder, forcing him open. Snake rubbed the tip of his cock against Ocelot’s swollen and slick entrance, pushing Ocelot’s other leg up. Ocelot flinched and he grabbed Snake’s shoulders, bracing himself as Snake slowly pushed in, making both of them groan at the sensation.

“I know what game you’re playing Ocelot,” Snake panted, his thrusts slow and languid now, a vast difference to what he had done moments ago. He grabbed Ocelot’s chin as he leaned closer to him, spreading Ocelot’s legs wider.

“You were born for me and you will fucking die for me.” Snake hissed, his mouth ghosting Ocelot’s. “You have always been mine and if I find out you’re fucking around? Your ass is going to pay the price.” The slow pace was working because Ocelot was whimpering and trembling underneath him. Snake regarded him with a glint in his eye. “Do you remember that Russian shack, Ocelot? Where I found you drowning in your first heat?” Snake mused.

Ocelot shook his head then nodded, clawing at Snake’s shoulders.

“You were so desperate you had two fingers buried in your ass, but you couldn’t get them in deep enough, couldn’t spread yourself enough. All I had to do was growl and you were on your knees, your face burning while I pulled my cock out. You cooed like a fucking kitten when you saw it.” Snake laughed, breathless as Ocelot gave up holding onto Snake’s shoulders, instead flopping back onto the ground and covering his face with his gloved hands as his body shook.

Kaz could understand. Listening to Snake talk had made him hard again and he was stroking himself, panting, and listening intently.

“You were so eager,” Snake mused, his hips moving so slow it was almost loving but Kaz knew by the man’s smile Snake was dragging out every second. This motion, this pace was fucking torture to Omega’s in heat. Kaz knew because Snake had done the exact same to him once when they were together.

“You sucked my cock, you were so excited, moaning and mewling, rubbing my cock along your lips and your cheeks, that little cock sucking smile on your face. You were so surprised when I slammed you against the wall and tore your clothes off your body. Even more surprised when I licked your slick soaked thighs and found your ass. Did you know Ocelot that you still taste the same?” Snake purred.

Kaz was pumping his cock for all he was worth when he heard a sound he never thought he would ever hear from Ocelot’s lips: sobbing. Kaz sat up as Ocelot lowered his hands, his eyes wet with moisture.

“J-John. Please.” Ocelot begged.

“Not quite, soon.” Snake shushed. “You’re being punished after all.”

“Please, please, please, please, please,” Ocelot’s words tumbled into Russian and Snake cursed under his breath, finally increasing his pace.

“Pretty little Omega.” Snake said. “Just like then, but I never expected to find you there of all places. Find you eager and willing and so fucking tight. When I held you against the wall and shoved my cock inside with one stroke, you fucking wailed so loud I was sure we would be heard but nobody came. Nobody came for a wailing, mewling, sobbing, begging bitch of an Omega except for me.” Snake snarled, biting Ocelot’s lower lip.

“Jack!” Ocelot cried and Snake let go of Ocelot’s lips, bowing his head as he snapped his hips against Ocelot’s ass, panting hard.

Ocelot reached for his dripping cock but Snake slapped his hands away.

“Mine.” Snake wrapped his hands around Ocelot cock, his grip tight as he twisted the tip. He smiled as Ocelot’s cried and shuddered, his back arching as he came, splattering Snake’s stomach and hand with his seed.

Watching Ocelot cum drove Kaz to the edge and he bit his bottom lip, gasping as he came.

Ocelot collapsed onto the floor, trembling badly as Snake stilled above him, catching his breath.

“Kaz.”

Kaz almost jumped, wiping the sweet from his forehead.

“Yeah, Boss?”

“I need to get Ocelot to my room.” Snake rasped.

“You haven’t cum yet.” Kaz pointed out. 

Snake flexed his hips and Ocelot moaned in response.

“No, not yet. Can you make sure the way is clear?”

“S-sure,” Kaz climbed up from the floor, his knees weak as he went to the door and peaked out. There were a few men still on the floor unconscious but the vast majority had left. He went back to Snake and found he had pulled out of Ocelot, and in the process of carefully zipping up his fly over his hard, slick coated cock.

“They’re still passed out.” Kaz said. His eyes racked over Ocelot’s body. The Russian was still on the floor shaking. Already he could see the dark bruises forming on his hips and waist.

Snake went to the locker Ocelot kept in his office and pulled out a blanket. He wrapped it around Ocelot’s body and picked him up, his tone gentle as he spoke to Ocelot in Russian. Wordlessly Kaz opened the door and Snake stalked out of the room, glaring at the unconscious soldiers on the ground as he passed them.

Kaz closed the door and huffed, running a hand through his hair before he quickly dressed. He would leave the mess made by them for Ocelot to clean up but as he pulled on his pants, his ass throbbing at the movement, he couldn’t help but grin.

It was totally worth it.


End file.
